So Sick
by duh its me
Summary: Loosely based on the lyrics from So Sick by NeYo. Rin broke up with Haru, but neither of them are happy. Can they find each other, or will their love be lost forever?
1. Why?

A metallic beep rang through the lonely apartment as Hatsuharu Sohma lay on his bed, listening to the message playing back on his phone for the thousandth time.

It was the only way he could hear _her _voice... that's why he hadn't changed it. Even thought it had been two months since she had left him. The eighteen year old sighed, running his hand through his soft white hair. Why couldn't he get _over_ her? The curse was broken, he could date whatever girl he wanted. So why didn't he? Why did he keep hoping that she'd walk into his apartment one day and say that she was wrong for dumping him, that she still loved him?

He glanced over at the crappy radio sitting on the windowsill. A sappy love song was playing. Actually, the CD was made up of love songs, ones that reminded him of what he had lost. The one that was currently playing happened to have been their song, the one they always danced to. A tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered her long black hair, her stunning eyes, and the way they used to kiss...

Damn! Why couldn't he just forget? Why did he have to endure all this pain?

He staggered upright and headed towards the fridge, knocking over dozens of beer cans in the process. As he popped the top on a new can of beer, he saw the calendar stuck to the wall and choked back a sob. The calendar showed the month as July even thought it was September. July 15 was circled, little hearts surrounding it.

Their anniversary.

And the day she tore his heart in two.

He couldn't help it, he let the tears flow. Waking up to see her next to him in bed, kissing her beautiful lips, listening to her talk... he missed her. She had been the one bright thing in his life. Now that that light was gone, he could die.

"_I hate you. I don't need you."_

Why... why did she leave him? Why couldn't he get over her?

He stumbled again, beer slopping over the side of the can and onto the surrounding carpet. Staggering over to the bed, he groaned and fell onto the blanket and pillows. Memories flooded his mind as he passed out and he whispered one word...

"Rin."

* * *

**I've now turned this into a series! Hope ya like it!**


	2. I'm Coming

A sweet love song drifted through the air as Isuzu Sohma lay on her bed. She blinked as the song changed into a DJ's voice; he was saying something about a contest for couples...

The twenty-two year old sighed. She got up and pressed the power button, causing the whole house to fall silent. She was living in a rundown apartment on the outskirts of Tokyo, it was a little shack and the raven-haired girl hated it. She _had_ lived somewhere else, but those memories were painful. Memories of a white haired boy who could make her smile just by saying a few loving words. A boy so kind and caring that she... that she...

That she had to leave him. His love was pure and perfect, hers was twisted and ugly. She couldn't bear to be with someone who was so kind, she felt like she was hurting him.

She trudged across the room and opened the fridge. There was a six-pack of beer and a sandwich. Choosing beer over bread, she grabbed all six cans and went back to her bed. She popped the top on one and rearranged herself so she was sitting against the wall. From here she could see the calendar on the wall opposite her. July was showing instead of September and the fifteenth was circled. 'Rin + Haru' was written next to it in script.

Their anniversary.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit back her frustration. Damn it! Why couldn't she get over him, get on with her life?

Because she missed him. She missed his voice, his hair, his lips, his everything... _she missed him_. The realization hit her and she stood up. No matter how much she thought that her love wasn't enough for him... she had to be near him. She snatched a sweater off of the floor and walked to the rickety table in the center of the room. She picked up her purse and grabbed the doorknob.

"I'm coming, Haru."


	3. Sweet Rain and Salty Tears

Pain shot through his head as he woke up, most likely from all the beer.

He slowly sat up and groaned, his mind felt foggy and he couldn't see straight.

But he now knew what he had to do.

He had to find her. He couldn't live like this anymore, he needed her to survive. She was the only person he had ever loved and the only person he could ever love. And she was gone.

The tears started to flow again. A sob escaped his throat and he yelled out. He was frustrated and he didn't know what to do and he was starting to break down and he was... he was...

He was afraid he would hear those words again. Those terrible, horrible, heart-breaking words that she had said three months ago...

"_I hate you. I don't need you."_

Another sob pierced the air as he stumbled to the door. He didn't care anymore. He just needed to see her, no matter what happened when she saw him.

He wrenched the door open and was surprised to see that it was raining out and lightning crackled against the dark clouds. Sweet rain mixed with salty tears as he looked towards the heavens. He would find her if it's the last thing he did.

But where to look? Where would she be? He didn't know where she was currently living; she had refused to tell him her address or phone number...

But what about _that _place? The place where they had first kissed and declared their love for each other? Yes, that's where he would look first.

And so he ran through the storm, headed west towards a certain cherry tree...

* * *

**Part 3 in my little series...**

**I don't like this chapter very much... I dunno, it doesn't seem quite as good as the other two. shrug Ah well, the next one will be Rin's point of view.**

**Please review! Maybe you could even fave it...? puppy dog face**


	4. Empty

Rain pounded down on her as she raced through the streets of Tokyo, frantically searching for his apartment.

"Haru!"

Her call was left unanswered. She held back a sob as she turned onto the street where she used to live. Where he lived. Memories of her life with him threatened to overwhelm her, but she stayed strong and pressed onward, determined to find him.

At last. She slid to a halt in front of a rather bleak looking apartment building. The twenty-two year old walked past many doors before she got to number 126, Haru's apartment. Fumbling with the silver chain on her neck she gasped. Of course. She had given the key back to Haru three month's ago, when she had broken up with him.

Rin sighed, how was she supposed to get in now? She didn't expect Haru to just let her in after what she had done to him. After the cruel things she had said to him.

"Oh, Haru... What am I supposed to do now?"

The raven-haired woman took a deep breath. She would have to suck it up and ring the doorbell. She took another deep breath and pressed he small button. Rin could hear the bell ring in the small apartment, but she didn't hear anyone getting up to go to the door.

The former horse gently pushed the door and was surprised to see it easily swing open. She took a small step forward into the apartment. It was obviously empty; the white-haired boy must have gone somewhere.

But where?

"Where did you go? Why can't I find you? I miss you so much, Haru..." Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a soft sob. Where was he?

And then it hit her. The cherry tree where they had first kissed. Maybe he was there. Maybe he missed her, too...

She could only hope.

She set off into the rain again to find the love of her life.


	5. Cherry Blossoms

**Sorry it took so long! I've had to practice for band camp and other stuffs, so I haven't had much time.**

**Anyways, this is the longest chapter so far and my favorite. I think it's my fave, anyway. Urm, the stuff in italic are Haru's memories...**

**Only a couple chapters to go!**

* * *

He ran his fingers down the thick, rough trunk and sighed. This place was full of memories for him...

_The couple sat high in the cherry tree. He closed the distance between their lips just as she slipped from the branch. He tried to grab her, but was pulled along. They hit the ground with a loud thud and burst out laughing. This time, she was the one to go in for the kiss._

He didn't try to stop the memories this time. He merely closed his eyes and placed a hand on the branch above his head. As he hoisted himself into the tree another memory surfaced in his mind.

_He ran a hand through her lush dark hair and leaned closer until their noses were almost touching. 'Rin...' She looked into his eyes and relaxed a little, but this time she made sure to hold onto the branch. 'Rin... I love you.' He whispered the last three words and then kissed her soft lips. She kissed back and when they broke apart she said, 'I love you too, Haru.'_

Haru smiled. That had been one of the best moments in his life. He remembered it vividly and every time he thought of her saying those three words... he couldn't help but grin. Even in this depressed state of his.

The rain was starting to let up a bit and the sky wasn't quite as dark. He noticed that the cherry tree was almost totally bare; the wind had stripped it of its gorgeous blossoms. There seemed to be only one flower left. It hung behind his head, its petals drooping and slightly gray, looking as though it had fought a terrible war and was at the end of its life. He plucked it from its place on the tree and brushed it against his face; he felt as though its pain was also his pain. The blossom was lonely and Haru was lonely.

The white-haired boy froze. He hadn't just heard...? No, it was impossible. His mind was playing tricks on him.

But... he couldn't help but believe that he really had just heard footsteps near the base of the tree. And, as if to confirm his suspicions, a sob drifted up to him. It was the most pathetic sound he had ever heard and he was just about to climb down the tree to comfort whoever had made such a sad sound when he heard something else.

"Haru..."

Haru glanced down toward the ground and almost fell out of the tree. Someone was lying on the muddy ground and crying. Her figure was all too familiar to Haru and the black hair spread around her conjured up images of a tall woman with piercing black eyes. "Rin...?" he whispered, not believing his eyes. It seemed like a dream. That she was suddenly here. That she was crying out his name.

It was like God himself was telling Haru to go for it.


	6. The Necklace

She let out another sob and said his name again. For a brief moment she thought she heard his voice say her name, but she dismissed the thought. It was her mind playing tricks on her, fueled because of her great desire to see him again.

Holding back another scream, she realized something.

She had been wrong.

Haru was not at the cherry tree. She had run all the way here to be let down, the reality that she wouldn't see him again crashed down around her. She had fallen to the ground and curled into a ball; her wails drowned out by the wind and rain.

Now the rain had almost completely stopped and light splashed across the ground, oblivious to Rin's pain and suffering. She opened her eyes and gasped. The mud around her was covered in blossoms. The wind had ripped the flowers off of the cherry tree and torn them apart. It was a depressing sight, to see something that had once been alive and beautiful lying dead on the ground.

She raised a trembling hand and rubbed at her eyes. They were red and puffy from all of her crying and her face was caked in mud. The tears came thick and fast, her eyesight once again blurred.

She was hiccupping when the lone blossom drifted down in front of her face. She blinked the tears away and slowly pushed herself up to examine the flower. Her fingers brushed the wilted petals and she felt pain for the sad little flower. It was lonely. Just like she was lonely.

Rin gently picked the blossom up and kissed the graying bud. She smiled and clutched a thin silver chain on her neck as she remembered the first present Haru had ever given her.

_The white-haired boy was fidgeting in the high braches of the tree as she slowly climbed up to where he was. She cocked her head to the side when she saw something glitter in his hand. He breathed out and pushed the small thing into her hands. Her eyes lit up as she uncurled her hand and examined the small necklace. The charm that hung off the thin silver chain was a cherry blossom that was tinted pink. Wild horses decorated the petals and brought tears to Rin's eyes. It was the first gift she had ever received. The raven-haired girl leaned forward and kissed Haru on the cheek. He blushed furiously as she laughed and jumped to the ground._

The necklace glinted in the sunlight as Rin pulled it out of her shirt. She would have admired it except for the small fact that someone had just grabbed her waist and was now pulling her into the tree.


	7. I Still Love You

He had acted on a whim, swinging down from the branches of the cherry tree to wrap his arms around her waist. He saw that she had taken out the silver necklace he had given her for her birthday; apparently, she hadn't thrown away _every_ memory of him.

She struggled for a few moments, but it seemed that she had used most of her energy up all ready. From the dirty, exhausted look she had about her, she had probably been running.

Haru finally reached their favorite branch and sat her down against the thick trunk. He couldn't help but notice that her eyes were shut tight and that she was pale, almost white.

"Rin? You dead?"

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him as though she were staring at a ghost. The intense eyes he had been used to seeing were dull, as though they weren't really looking. He gave a weak smile and wiped away some of the mud that was on her face with his thumb. She flinched a little, but didn't pull away when he drew closer to her and put his hand on her waist.

He wondered, for a split-second, why she wasn't reacting. Rin was usually such a feisty woman with such a bad temper. And he wondered why she wasn't doing anything...

Slap.

Haru cringed and drew back a little. The raven-haired woman still had her hand raised, but now there was some color in those cheeks and her eyes had brightened somewhat. Tears had started to form in her eyes and he once again leaned forward and wiped them away. Her hand stayed in mid-air; shaking and trembling as though it wanted to strike him once more. He slowly inched forward until he was close enough to whisper, "I still love you, Rin."

Her eyes widened in amazement and he backed away slightly. Her hand dropped back to her side as she started to cry again. She opened her mouth and then said, "Haru, I-"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA! A CLIFFHANGER! But, yeah. Short chappie, hope ya'll don't mind too much. Please review! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! And PLEASE fave this story! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE:3**


	8. Those Three Little Words

"I-I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Haru!" Tears leaked out of the former horse's eyes as she apologized. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to run away! i really didn't! But... you're too _kind_, Haru! Your love is so _pure_! Mine is twisted and disgusting! I-" She was cut off as the white-haired boy reached forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Rin gasped and froze, not sure what she should do. Then, after a few moments, she relaxed and sobbed into his chest. Haru smiled and stroked her hair; glad to have her back at last. The raven-haired woman put her arms around him and hugged back. She was starting to calm down, and was just now realizing that she must have looked like an idiot while she was crying all over Haru like that. She was contemplating jumping out of the tree to cover up her idiocy when Haru spoke.

"Hey. You never said it."

Rin looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. "Said what?"

He grinned and said, "Those three little words, stupid." She sat, utterly perplexed, for a few seconds until it dawned on her. He laughed as she blushed furiously, then he ducked as she tried to punch him for making fun of her. "Aw, c'mon! Just say it!" He grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer, so their noses were almost touching.

She smiled and said, "I love you, Haru." Then she closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

**Yes. That's the end. Sad, isn't it? You're all probably going "WTF? that wasn't goo at all!" and you're right. :( I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TERRIBLE ENDING.**


End file.
